


Use the Cuffs

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: <i>Okay, so Nick in his uniform using his handcuffs on Kelly?</i></p>
<p>In <i>Ball & Chain</i> Kelly has Nick's cuffs. Ty gets extra squirmy when Nick comments about Kelly liking his uniform, too. And really, who can resist the idea of Nick in his police uniform and Kelly in cuffs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use the Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> [Vickie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands) is the best. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Nick O’Flaherty stepped onto his houseboat and groaned at the feeling of relief that flooded him. It had been a long day of filling out paperwork to return to service with Boston PD, including yet _another_ psych eval and a round of weapons qualification. Thankfully, he’d been taking his medication, seeing a counsellor, and his aim was better than it had been in a while - and perhaps most importantly, he _felt_ comfortable handling the weapon, which he hadn’t been able to say about himself in a long goddamn time.

“Kels?” He cocked his head as he stripped off his suit jacket, shrugging and rolling his shoulders. There was no answer, but when he stepped into the main cabin he saw a yellow post-it stuck to the controls.

_Wanna play?_

He smirked, glancing around before making his way down to the staterooms. The one he’d made his own room had another note stuck to the door.

_Behind Door Number One…_

Chuckling, Nick pushed the door open, snagging the post-it as he stepped in.

On the bed was his old police uniform. He hadn’t worn it in years; detectives got to go plain-clothes, but he had no doubt it would still fit just fine. Tracing fingers over the rank patches on the shoulders, he bit his lip and looked around. Sure enough, the heavy utility belt was laid out as well, everything slipped on and in place. The only difference was the handgun; when he pulled it from the holster, he saw the bright orange cap that classified it as an Airsoft pistol.

Smirking again, Nick began stripping. If Kelly wanted to role play, Nick was game.

It was as he was buttoning his shirt that the radio by the bed crackled. “ _All units, be on the lookout. Suspect wanted in connection with-_ ”

“Six?” Nick was holding the radio in his hand and staring at it, lip curled in confusion.

A huff answered him. “ _Shut up, O_ ,” was Ty’s grumbled response.

“Are you using the actual police frequencies right now?”

“ _Yes Nick, I’m completely incompetent_.” Ty’s voice was broken by static here and there, but was overall clear, and Nick began looking around, suddenly paranoid that he’d misread the situation somehow.“ _Of course I’m not using police frequencies. Kelly checked them, and Digger… might’ve tinkered with these ones a bit to help us get the distance to work out this well_.”

Nick bit his lower lip as he tried not to laugh, feeling better now that he was sure Ty was still in Baltimore. “You lost a bet, didn’t you?”

“ _We are never again speaking about this, got it_?”

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Nick nodded. “Yeah, got it.” He cleared his throat, trying to get back into character. “Dispatch, can you repeat last advisement?”

Ty growled. “ _Suspect wanted for possession, possible intent to distribute. Suspect is a white man, mid-thirties, dark blond hair and blue eyes, approximately five feet ten inches tall. Suspect was last seen heading towards Boston Harbor on foot, and should be considered armed and potentially dangerous_.”

Fighting back laughter, Nick pushed the button on his radio. “Copy that, Dispatch. Unit 312 responding.”

“ _I swear to God, O, if you mention this to anyone_ -”

“ _Ty, shut up_.”

Nick bit his tongue when he heard Zane’s voice come over the line.

“ _Nick, have fun_.”

Chuckling, Nick said, “I plan to, Garrett. Out.” He put the radio back down on the nightstand and finished getting into his uniform. When the belt was clipped into place, he looked towards the door again, wondering if he’d have to go outside like this.

He was really, really hoping to avoid that.

Stepping into the hallway, he noticed another note, this one stuck to the other bedroom’s door. It hadn’t been there when he’d walked by, and he felt his heart race at just how easily Kelly took to sneaking around, even on the boat.

_I need your help, Detective_.

Nick plucked the note from the door and pushed it open.

A bright orange muzzle cap greeted him, and he stared down the barrel as he slowly put his hands in the air. “Risky, isn’t it? Breaking into a cop’s houseboat to find refuge?”

Kelly stared at him over the top of the pistol, mouth curved into a smile. “You helped a friend of mine; figured you could help me.”

“And why would I do that?” Nick stepped around the gun; it followed him as he came into the room, though Kelly backed away enough for him to be able to move past the door.

“Because you strike me as a guy who values the truth.”

“And what’s the truth here? Because from where I’m standing, it looks like a criminal broke into my home and is taking me hostage.”

“The drugs aren’t mine.”

Nick quirked an eyebrow. “I suppose your parking tickets are just a misunderstanding, too?”

Kelly grinned wide. “Of course.”

Nodding, Nick moved to sit on the bed, hands still up. “So how am I supposed to help you prove that?”

The gun wavered; Nick found it incredibly hot to watch Kelly play the part. He’d seen him stay solid and ready for twenty minutes at a time; the tremble in his arm now was all acting. “I…”

“Let me guess.” Nick put his hands down, leaning back on them as he looked Kelly over. “You didn’t think that one through.”

Again the gun wavered before it lowered to Kelly’s side. “I know who planted them on me.”

“Yeah?”

Kelly nodded, turning towards the far wall. Nick bit his lower lip as he watched the performance, shifting to try and alleviate some of the pressure he was experiencing in his trousers. “Look, I don’t…” Kelly hung his head, hands on his hips. The gun pointed out from his body at an awkward angle, and Nick gauged his chances of getting to it before Kelly could aim and fire to be better than half. So now it came down to making sure he was distracted further.

“You don’t know how to prove it?” He carefully pulled the button on the handcuff cover and palmed them, readying himself to strike.

Letting out a breath, Kelly nodded again. “Yeah.”

Nick eased himself towards the edge of the bed as Kelly stayed where he was. “Who is it, then?” He moved to a crouch, keeping himself as close to the same height as he could so that Kelly wouldn’t turn around.

“Pretty sure he’ll kill me if I tell you.”

“You’re gonna go to jail if you don’t.” Nick moved again, and this time the leather utility belt creaked. Kelly tensed then, turning as Nick sprang at him and knocked the gun aside. He slammed Kelly into the wall, one arm across his shoulders and the other holding Kelly’s left wrist as far from their bodies as possible as the handcuff slid over it and locked shut. Nick pressed close as Kelly grabbed his hair and tried to pull his head back, but Nick used his height and size to resist. His body reacted to Kelly’s, his cock growing hard as they struggled against one another.

“Pretty sure that’s not a flashlight, Detective,” Kelly said, barely restraining his laughter.

“Shut up,” Nick hissed, flipping Kelly around with practiced ease. Kelly flailed until Nick caught his right hand and wrenched it back, the second handcuff clicking around the wrist. “Breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting an officer,” he listed off. “That’s gonna be a lot worse than possession.”

Kelly moaned, sucking his lips between his teeth. “I was scared.”

“You were _stupid_ ,” Nick said, hauling him off the wall and tossing him to the bed. Kelly landed face first, scrambling to turn over and sit up as Nick grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down the bed. “Fortunately,” he said, smiling, “I know of a way to lessen your charges.”

Kelly’s eyes went wide, then he glanced at the bulge in Nick’s pants. His tongue peeked out between his lips, and he looked back up at Nick from beneath his lashes. “Yeah?”

Nick cupped his erection through the trousers. “Yeah. Call it a work release program if you want.” He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from Kelly’s. “You work really hard to get me off, and you’ll get your release too.”

A loud groan from Kelly was swallowed as Nick surged forward and kissed him, nipping at his lips and gripping his short hair tight with one hand while the other unzipped his uniform slacks. “Oh God,” Kelly whispered when Nick straightened up.

“Uh-uh,” Nick said, shaking his head. “God might be the one to judge you, but here and now it’s my forgiveness you need.”

“Fuck.”

“Later.” Nick ran a hand through Kelly’s hair as he reached into his pants and pulled his cock out, sighing at the freedom he now felt. “Show me you can put your mouth to good use.”

Kelly leaned forward and opened his mouth, licking and kissing along the shaft before his lips slid over the head. Nick’s head fell back as Kelly’s tongue slid along the underside of his cock. “Kels,” he breathed. An answering hum vibrated around his erection, and he bit his lower lip as he looked down to see Kelly’s blue-green eyes sparkling as they watched one another. Nick’s breath was shallow and quick as Kelly sucked hard, taking Nick as far as he could without gagging. “Come on babe, you can do better than that,” Nick murmured.

Teeth scraped along the top of his cock, and Nick grinned. Kelly watched him, the corner of his mouth somehow giving the impression that he was smiling as it slid down the thick shaft, until Nick’s pressing the back of Kelly’s throat and Kelly’s groaning around him, eyes rolling back like this is the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Kels,” he repeated, hands grabbing hair as Nick’s body trembled.

Kelly pulled off. “No, not yet. Please, _Detective_. Please.”

Nick grabbed his cock tight, holding on until the desperate need to come eased back to a dull throb. “And why shouldn’t I just jack myself until I paint your face?” he asked.

Kelly licked his lips again, slow and deliberate. “Because I can do better,” he said, voice low. “You know I can.”

Closing his eyes, Nick nodded. “Yeah. I know you can.”

“So let me.”

Nick nodded again. “Alright.” He opened his eyes and looked down at Kelly, then stepped back. “Stand up.”

Kelly pushed to his feet, swaying only a little as he was forced to balance without his arms.

One hand ran over the soft cotton of Kelly’s t-shirt as the other popped the button on Kelly’s jeans. “You’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to do, exactly when I tell you to,” Nick said, pulling the jeans open before shoving them and the briefs beneath them over Kelly’s hips in one swift motion. Kelly gasped, but nodded. “Good.” Nick gave Kelly’s cock a few rough tugs before spinning him around and tugging him back against Nick’s body. He kicked his feet apart, one hand on his hip and the other pushing right between his shoulder blades until Kelly was leaning against the bed and quivering where he stood, bent double and exposed.

“Nick.” Kelly’s voice was strained.

“You OK?” Nick stilled, waiting.

Kelly nodded, breath shaky as he said, “Babe, I am so hard right now I think I might explode.”

A sharp slap of Nick’s palm against Kelly’s right buttock had him choking back a shout. “Not yet,” Nick said. “I mean it. What I say, when I say.” He moved around Kelly to the small nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. When he turned back, he saw Kelly had turned his head against the mattress and was watching him, pupils blown wide enough to nearly swallow the ring of blue around them. He smirked, leaning over and whispering. “And if I don’t say you can do something, don’t do it.” Kelly nodded, eyes fluttering.

Nick stepped behind him once more, popping the cap on the bottle and pouring a generous amount into his palm. He slicked himself up, then trailed his slippery fingers over Kelly, pushing and pressing at his hole as Kelly whined and tried to push back against them.

“Babe,” Kelly said.

“Don’t come,” Nick said, and shoved two fingers into Kelly.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kelly arched and shouted, body tensing around the intrusion as he fought to keep from reaching climax. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Kelly repeated. “Babe, I can’t-”

“You can.” His fingers stopped where they were, completely buried inside Kelly, and Nick waited as Kelly came down from the edge.

“OK,” Kelly said, swallowing as he sucked in air. “OK.”

Nick’s fingers moved out slowly, then pushed back in, and Nick licked his lips as an idea came over him. “Squeeze my fingers.”

“Huh?” Kelly tried to look back at him, but the angle was wrong. “What?”

“Squeeze my fingers, Kelly. Show me how tight you can be.”

It took a moment, but then Nick felt Kelly’s body clench and tighten around his fingers. His other hand began stroking his cock as he watched Kelly’s body pull his fingers in.

“Again.”

“Nick.” Kelly’ skin was covered in a fine layer of sweat, muscles trembling under the skin as he tried to hold back the orgasm that he so very much wanted to have. His body clenched again, and this time Nick drug his fingers back against the pull of Kelly’s body, wringing a string of curses out of him.

“Squeeze ‘em, Kels. Come on. Fuck yourself on my hand, babe.”

“Nick, Nick I… I’m so close it _hurts_ , baby.”

“Almost, OK? Almost. Come on.”

Kelly clenched again, crying out as Nick’s fingers slipped further in, brushing his prostate again. A wracked, broken noise escaped his lips. “Please,” he whispered.

Nick pulled his fingers out and lined up, shoving into Kelly with a groan. It took only a few thrusts and Nick was coming, one hand clamped around the base of Kelly’s cock to keep him from following as he writhed and screamed beneath Nick. When he felt the rush stop, Nick shoved Kelly down and rolled him over, dropping to his knees and sucking Kelly’s cock down in seconds. His fingers rubbed over Kelly’s slick hole, lubricant and his own cum dripping slowly out of him as he fucked up into Nick’s mouth.

“Come for me, Kelly, let me taste you,” Nick said. His lips parted and his mouth slid down until his nose was rubbing against course blond hair. The head of Kelly’s cock was bumping against his throat, and as he hollowed his cheeks he pressed one finger back inside.

Kelly screamed when he came; Nick’s name and curses and wordless sounds mingling as Nick swallowed around him, eyes closed as his head filled with the post-orgasm static he was used to. When Kelly whimpered, he gently pulled off him and reached for the handcuff keys on his belt. Kelly gave no resistance as Nick pushed him onto his side and unlocked the cuffs, rubbing his wrists. “Hey.”

Blinking, Kelly looked at him and smiled. “Well, Detective O’Flaherty? Have I paid my debt to society?”

Laughing, Nick helped him move up onto the bed. Stripping back out of his old uniform, Nick tugged Kelly’s jeans and briefs completely off. When Kelly moved to get his shirt, Nick stopped him. “Let me, um…” Nick slid behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

Kelly groaned and leaned back into him. “Oh Christ, that feels good.”

Humming, Nick pressed a kiss to the side of Kelly’s neck. “Better to get blood flow back before you go moving too much,” he said as his palms smoothed over Kelly’s biceps and back up to his shoulders again.

“I’m a doctor, I should know that,” Kelly muttered.

“I think you have a very good excuse for not thinking it through right this second.”

“Think pretty highly of yourself, don’t you?” Kelly asked, turning his face to nuzzle at Nick’s cheek.

“I think that you make me up my game,” Nick replied.

“Nicely evaded.”

Smiling, Nick gave his arms a final rub down. “OK. You should be alright now.”

Kelly stretched, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor, then settled back against Nick. “I love you, Nick,” he said.

Nick ran a hand through sweat-soaked strands of blond hair. “I love you, too, Kels.”


End file.
